The Chronicles of Avatar Dahnu
by Viviana1
Summary: After Avatar Korra comes the adventures of the next avatar in the cycle. Dahnu is the only earth bender in his family. All he wants to do in life is inherit the family farm, but other forces, both far away and close to home have different plans. Not only are the major powers discussing another war, but recently there has been a growing anti-avatar movement.
1. Character Profiles

Characters

Avatar Dahnu

14-15 year old boy who wants to be just like his dad, a big, tough, hardworking farmer who doesn't take handouts from anyone. As the oldest of three children, he constantly looks after his siblings, and truly cherishes that role. It's very hard for him to look beyond the needs of his own family. As he never wanted to be the avatar anyway, he looks at the anti-avatar movement as a way out of responsibility. He has a hunger to learn anything and everything, but his teachers are not always upstanding people.

Mordi/Rowin

9-10 year old boy who is Dahnu's brother. He is a nonbender. He takes to heart a certain code of ethics concerning right and wrong as well as reciprocity and indebtedness as a result of naivete or how he was raised. Mischief tends to follow wherever he goes. He is a growing boy that eats a ton, and questions a lot of things. Though he is still young, on occasion he seeks to be more mature.

Kimi

5-6 year old girl who is Dahnu's sister. She is a nonbender. She is an adorably headstrong and compassionate girl who clings to her (often misguided) beliefs through anything. Active and annoying she is also worried about keeping to the rules. Her ignorance of the gravity of issues can lead to her being more honest. She has an inexplicable ability to make things go her way.

Ren

16 year old girl who is an exceptional chi-blocker. She is very mature for her age. Her and her brother have always looked out for each other. Her sense of duty is expressed in what she does for her family, and if her family were not involved in the war she wouldn't care that much. She is nurturing and able to keep Dahnu's family going.

Taruk

25 year old waterbender who is the General of the United Republic. He is a fierce warrior and will stop at nothing for the safety of his men. His loyalty and honor are corrupted during the war when so much chaos is going on. He falls into the belief that the ends do justify the means and will do anything to end the war one way or another.

Aunt Kani

58 year old woman who is Ren and Taruk's aunt, she is a little senile and crazy, but she has a wisdom to her that keeps her going. Like Kimi she tends to believe many things that have no evidence of being true. Her conscious is not firmly rooted in the ground, yet her view from the clouds tends to put everything on earth in perspective.

Master Zokan

He is Dahnu's firebending teacher and the closest thing to a mentor for Dahnu. He works as an ambassador when the war begins. He is hard on Dahnu, but there is a reluctant affection for the boy. He has the wisdom and knowledge to tirelessly work toward peace. Regardless, his efforts are never fully appreciated without the avatar to endorse them.

Xiang

The Earth King. A middle-aged man with the optimism and sensitivity of a man half his age, yet with the wisdom and experience to override it if necessary. His convictions about leadership and commitment to his people are his greatest attribute, but can at times be his greatest downfall.

Norio

The leader of the anti-avatar movement, he truly believes that one person should not have so much power. He isn't anti-government, or crazy. He is smart and clever, he knows that membership to his cause is entirely dependent on perception.

Yori

The Fire Lady. A middle-aged woman, she can be very empathetic and zealous, but as a leader she is characterized as calculating and fair. She is very concerned over all sides of the conflict and their possible outcomes. She struggles balancing the welfare of her people vs. the welfare of the world.

Harrow

Dahnu's father who is a nonbender. Like Dahnu all he wants is to mind his own business and keep to the farm, he has deep sense of duty and honor. Accepting Dahnu as the avatar is difficult for him as well. He is hard on his children, but there is a deeper affection in him that can only be sensed, not expressed.

Patti

Dahnu's mother who is a nonbender. Quietly compassionate she has an ability to know her family and what they need without them actually saying anything. She is the glue of the family the person that they all imperceptibly depend on. She is reserved and hardworking.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode One

The Avatar's Demise

Part One

Scene:

_Avatar Dahnu is fighting an Agni kai vs. White Lotus firebender in front of his firebending tutor, Master Zokan. They're in a large, dry, field with no plants around for 100 yards. On the one side of the field lies dense forest the opposite side is a house and the remainder is farmland. Dahnu is tired of fighting, to get the upper hand he uses earthbending to unsteady his opponent and incapacitates him._

ZOKAN: _sharply_ Dahnu, you were to only use firebending.

_The opponent is struggling to stand. Dahnu smirks, he never liked that one anyway. Dahnu removes his helmet and turns toward Zokan._

DAHNU: _exasperated_ What difference does it make? In a real fight I'd use all the elements; I'm just practicing for that.

_Opponent is making progress on standing._

ZOKAN: _frustrated_ These tests are in place to be sure you have truly mastered firebending, therefore until you defeat him using only fire you will continue to fail-

_Dahnu throws a few fire blasts at his opponent who just stood and is now on the ground again thirty feet from where he was._

DAHNU: There.

_Dahnu starts to walk toward the house._

ZOKAN: Those were illegal hits.

DAHNU: Funny thing about fighting is that it's generally illegal.

_Dahnu keeps walking and is passing his Zokan._

ZOKAN: We are not finished here. You must run the set again.

DAHNU: I'd love to, but it's almost dusk and I've still got chores to do. _He tosses the helmet to his Zokan_. Until next time.

_Dahnu's walk becomes a run and he sprints all the way to the barn, and closes the great front doors, panting behind it for a moment. Then an ostrich horse rests its beak on his shoulder. Dahnu pets its head._

DAHNU: Hey buddy, you hungry? The animal responds in the affirmative. Come on.

_Dahnu leads the animal out the back where a large pen holds lots of hay. He takes out the other animals as well and cleans their stock and leads them back in. _

. . .

Scene:

_Master Zokan is meeting with White Lotus guard at a pub or restaurant. It's night time and they are huddled close talking._

GUARD: So hows your student's training coming along?

ZOKAN: _he sighs and shakes his head exasperated/hopelessly_ He's the best I've ever worked with, a natural. Between you and me (_he leans in close whispering so others won't hear_) he may be the most talented of all his previous lives.

GUARD: Come on, Zokan, the whole truth. We both know his attitude is not what the world needs right now. You saw him today. People don't need any more reason to hate the avatar-

ZOKAN: Shh! _Looks around apprehensively_

GUARD: Sorry.

_There's a commotion in the bar. Two people are in a heated verbal fight about to turn physical_

PERSON 1: Take your United Republic money and loyalty and get out of my face!

PERSON 2: I've lived in the Earth Kingdom my entire life!

PERSON 1: Colony trash!

_A strange bird squawks at them from behind the bar_

BARMAN: Take it outside boys or my bird will have a fit

_The two leave grumpily._

ZOKAN: I don't know what to do, I don't want to scare them

GUARD: They should be scared

ZOKAN: He's just a boy.

GUARD: We need him to be more than that.

ZOKAN: _he knows Dahnu and knows the situation, hopelessly_ He's not ready to be more.

GUARD: We can't keep in the dark for much longer

ZOKAN: _scared, calculating_ There is still time.

_The two men from before burst through the wall from fight outside._

. . .

_It's dark now and he leaves the barn to enter the house. His family is seated and began eating without him. He rinses his hands before taking a seat between his father (HARROW) and younger brother (ROWIN)._

DAHNU: Sorry, I'm late.

_Dahnu's mother (PATTI) comes in with food and places it on the table before taking a seat._

PATTI: Master Zokan said you cheated on your firebending test and refused to retake it.

_Dahnu sighs, his father is visibly angry._

HARROW: You what?!

DAHNU: _sheepishly_ It's hard to remember to only use one element.

HARROW: I don't care. You will go back tomorrow and apologize to your teacher.

DAHNU: But Dad, the harvest-

HARROW:_ full of authority and disappointment, slightly shouting_ Your brother and sister will help. They do not shirk their duties the way you do. You will pass your test tomorrow is that understood?

_Dahnu sighs dropping his shoulders_

DAHNU: Yes, sir.

_Harrow sits still angry looking about then gets up and leaves the room in frustration. Patti watches him leave but doesn't stop him. She turns to Dahnu._

PATTI: _soft but stern Dahnu_, your father is right. I know it's been difficult to accept being the avatar, but you cannot fight what you are; it will only bring you grief.

_Dahnu cannot look at her and pushes his food around._

DAHNU: I know.

PATTI: Do you?

DAHNU: Yes

PATTI: All right. As for what happened today, all I can say is we raised you better than that.

_Dahnu is turning red in embarrassment._

PATTI: Finish your dinner.

_They all eat in silence. Dahnu picks at his meal not hungry. Rowin, to his right is a growing kid that will eat his own hand off if he's not careful. Kimi across the table and to their mother's left is trying to eat, but doesn't like the food and would much rather prefer dessert. Patti leaves to bring out the dessert tray. While she is gone_

KIMI: psst.

_All three know exactly what to do without further instruction. Rowin, who is all but licking his plate clean passes it to Kimi. Dahnu passes his full plate to Rowin who eagerly devours it, and Kimi gives her half-eaten plate to Dahnu who continues to pick at it. Their mother returns with the desserts._

KIMI: Mom, can I have a dessert, I finished my plate!

_Kimi shows off her empty plate._

PATTI: Of course, sweetie, here you go.

_Patti places one dessert on the plate. Rowin lets out an absurdly loud belch. They all stare at him for a moment. Dahnu begins to laugh and Rowin smiles._

PATTI: Dahnu, don't encourage him.

_Kimi is giggling too._

ROWIN: _half heartedly,_ holding back laughter Excuse me.

_Their mother makes a disgusted sound but smirks ever so slightly._


	3. Chapter 3

Episode One

The Avatar's Demise

Part Two

Scene:

_Dahnu's bedroom. He is sitting upright in front of a large window that overlook the barn, the training field and the forest beyond that. It is very dark and it is starting to thunder and lightning. He sits with his legs crossed, four candles before him, eyes closed meditating, breathing the flames bigger and smaller. He opens his eyes and gets into bed. He extinguishes the flames. Just then the door opens and another flame introduces Rowin and Kimi in blankets, fright written on their faces, silently pleading. Dahnu takes in their faces and sighs throwing off the blanket in invitation._

DAHNU: _agitated_ Come on.

_Kimi snuggles right into his chest and Rowin goes to the other side of Dahnu. Dahnu blows out the candle._

KIMI: I love you, Dahnu.

DAHNU: I love you too. Go to sleep, ok.

KIMI: I can't.

DAHNU: It's just a storm, it can't hurt you.

ROWIN: It's still scary.

DAHNU: You don't need to be afraid. I won't let anything hurt you.

KIMI: Because you're the avatar.

DAHNU:_ hesitates for a moment_ Yeah.

. . .

Scene:

_General Taruk of the United Republic is being received at the palace of the Fire Lady Yori. He is dressed for battle and there on business. He is young, 30 maybe, jet black hair, cropped with scruff along his face. Yori, however, takes in his militant demeanor and looks about the room, uncomfortable. Yori is older in her 40s or 50s, she wears more yellow than red, also black hair that is half up half down. As Taruk is walking in an announcer states his name and where he is from. Taruk bows and kneels._

YORI: General, it is an honor to meet you.

TARUK: The honor is mine, Fire Lady._ He stands_ You know why I am here.

YORI: _reluctantly_ I do.

TARUK: The Earth Kingdom has been pushing against our borders. They ruined their farmland with toxic waste and now wish to take ours.

YORI: _sighing_ I know

TARUK: There have already been scrimmages, losses on both sides.

YORI: I-

TARUK: They must be stopped! We can't do it alone. We need help. _ Yori doesn't answer_ I come on behalf of the United Republic President to beg for your aid in our struggle against the Earth Kingdom. Our two great nations have always had good trading relationships going back to the Hundred Year War. Imagine what will happen to the Fire Nation's economy if our supplies are halted due to war. Defeat of the Earth Kingdom incursion is in both our interests.

YORI: _silent, looking away for a while, then slowly replies_ I understand the President's concern, and I sympathize with the losses the people of the United Republic have sustained. However, as much as our economy will be hurt, getting involved in this war would hurt worse. We cannot afford to engage the Earth Kingdom now. The strength of the Earth Kingdom has never been greater than it is presently. Victory is not certain, General, and I will not risk the lives of my people in a conflict that is not their own. I'm sorry, please tell the President-

TARUK: Coward! The Fire Nation has always been our longest standing ally, only to turn your back on us now!

_Fire Lady lackies surround him in defense of their leader for the insult._

YORI: (sternly) My sincerest apologies, General Taruk. _Door to leave opens behind Taruk, He turns to leave. Yori glares as he leaves then softens and looks down eyebrows furrowed, she says softly_ Good luck.

Scene:

_Enter Taruk, pissed as hell, in his accommodations. An apartment with couches, a coffee table, fancy rug, whole shabang. There are two women one older (NORA, Taruk's wife) and one younger (REN, Taruk's sister), both have been lounging listening to the radio and eating complimentary food. Both are startled when Taruk slams the door closed._

REN: Hey!

NORA: What's wrong,_ Taruk pacing the room, Nora getting up to talk to him_ what happened.

TARUK: She refused.

NORA: _aghast, panic_ What? I thought you said this was a sure thing! I thought with the Fire Nation's help it would be an easy win? You said-

TARUK: _fuming, in rage_ I know what I said! It was supposed to be a sure thing, it was supposed to- _he cuts off, searching his mind for something. He plops down on the couch next to Ren_

_Nora is breathing fast, she worries/panics easily_

REN: So what now?

TARUK: _ Covers his face with his hands, elbows on his knees._ Emerges after a moment) Aunt Kani.

REN: No, Taruk, don't

TARUK: Ren!

REN: Not Aunt Kani, she so weird! Her house always smells like rotten dolphin flubber!

NORA: What?

REN: He's going to send us away to our Aunt Kani's. She lives in the remote South, between the Southern Air Temple and the South Pole.

TARUK: It's the safest place to be.

NORA: What about you?

TARUK: _he gets up and stands in front of Nora_ I am the general of an army that's going to war. You know what I have to do. _Nora bursts out crying and crumbles into his chest. He addresses Ren_ This is going to get ugly. Aunt Kani's island has remained neutral for decades and so has the Southern Air Temple, but that doesn't mean there's no threat. Trust no one when you're there. _ Ren swallows and nods_ And look out for them for me.

. . .

Scene:

_Dahnu approaches training field there are four people in protective training gear waiting for him. His ZOKAN waits cross armed._

DAHNU: What's going on, Master Zokan?

ZOKAN: I have decided you are right

_Dahnu raises his eyebrows surprised_

ZOKAN: You will need to learn to fight using all elements. So today we are trying something different. Here, there are two firebenders and two earthbenders. However, you may only attack using the element they can bend.

DAHNU: How will I know which ones are firebenders or earthbenders?

ZOKAN: You must uncover that yourself. This is not only a test of firebending skill, but of how well you think on your feet.

_Dahnu faces his opponents. They walk around him and encircle him. Dahnu takes a stance that faces one way but his head is turned the other way. Someone sends a fireblast to Dahnu which he deflects, but another blast is coming toward him from behind while the earth trembles below his feet unsteadying him. He deflects the second blast but falls and is immediately encased in earth unable to move. All four come closer ready to strike._

ZOKAN: _smug_ Again.

_Dahnu is up and angry but takes his place again and so do the others._

ZOKAN: Fight.

_Dahnu creates a huge earth pyre with him on top. The earthbenders are forced to reveal themselves and bring down the pyre. Dahnu shoves them back with earth walls. The firebenders attack and Dahnu creates a protective fire ball around him and expands it. One firebender is blasted back the other charges through it. An earthbender who had burrowed under the ground comes up right in front of Dahnu and both opponents use a couple cheap shots to win._

ZOKAN: Again.

DAHNU: Hey, they cheated.

ZOKAN: As the avatar you will face many opponents who may not follow the rules. It is your job to be better and subdue them properly.

DAHNU: So they can throw cheap shots but I can't?

ZOKAN: _smirks_ Precisely.

_Opponents retake their positions menacingly._

DAHNU: _exasperated, frustrated and annoyed_ All right, I get it. I'm sorry I cheated yesterday, it won't happen again. I'll only use one element at a time, fair and square, ok?

ZOKAN: _smile grows and he nods slightly_ The earthbenders may leave.

_Two opponents bow to ZOKAN and depart from field. The two left turn toward Dahnu._

ZOKAN: Fight.

_The firebenders converge on Dahnu. He dodges one fireblast and barrels through another. Both are on top of Dahnu now. Dahno shoots up using firebending to fly. ZOKAN's jaw drops and becomes angry. One follows him while the other continues to attack from the ground. Dahnu lands and so does the pursuer. The fight is rougher than Dahnu expected, he is surprised but keeping up, barely. Dahnu blasts the pursuer away with a grunt. Tired, he sees the second firebender charging toward him. Dahnu shoots lightning at the man who barely dodges it._

ZOKAN: Stop.

_Master Zokan stomps over to Dahnu who is panting and agitated._

DAHNU: What? I didn't cheat.

ZOKAN: _accusing_ I never taught you how to fly or shoot lightning.

DAHNU: Yeah, I taught myself. What of it?

ZOKAN: I am in charge of your training Dahnu! Now you go behind my back? Why didn't you tell me this?

DAHNU: I don't know, I just wanted to see if I could do it.

ZOKAN: Why do you keep secrets from me?

DAHNU: _getting angry_ I don't have to tell you everything.

ZOKAN: No, but this involves your training. I am your mentor I could have helped you.

DAHNU: _shouting_ I didn't want your help!

ZOKAN: _glares for a moment_ Enough Dahnu, we are done for the day.

DAHNU: _sourly_ Fine by me!


	4. Chapter 4

Scene:

NORIO a political lobbyist and nonbender is speaking publicly in a gymnasium type area. People are gathered around listening and cheering.

NORIO: Nobody asked for an avatar. _Cheers _The Equalist movement may have been radical about a lot of things, we've established that benders and nonbenders can live in harmony. But the avatar is the biggest threat to mankind! No one person should hold that much power! A power so horrible entire armies can be destroyed in a matter of minutes! No other person can bend all four elements _cheers of hate_, go in and out of the spirit world _cheer louder_, and even give and take away other peoples powers! _benders and nonbenders agree Norio lets them cheer louder and louder, waits until they calmed down a little before continuing_ And who is to say that the avatar will always do what is right? What is right and what is wrong? A timeless question that no one person can possibly answer for the whole world. I think we are all smart enough to answer that question for ourselves. WE DON'T NEED THE AVATAR TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS!

_Cheering loudly for a while_

NORIO: I ask all people, benders, nonbenders, and not just you citizens of the Earth Kingdom, but people of all the nations to support me and my campaign to bring the power back to people. It's time we take our fates into our own hands instead of the hands of one individual, even if he is the avatar.

CROWD: We're with you! Down with the avatar! Lead us! We don't need the avatar!

_Norio leaves the stage and leaves the rest of the proceedings to his second in command. He steps outside and is met guards of the Earth Kingdom_

NORIO: What's this? We are here peacefully, we're not breaking any laws.

GUARD: The Earth King wishes to see you immediately.

Scene:

_NORIO is left in a gorgeous room in the palace. he is out of place there. He examines a painting with his hand, and it leaves a dirt stain. He looks around and hears someone coming. He hastily places a vase to cover it and walks away and takes a seat, waiting. _

_Enter Earth King Xiang. He enters with two guards on either side of him. Despite his ostenatious dress and his official state he seems wary of Norio. Norio on the other hand could not be more excited he is being taken seriously by the Earth King. He raises and bows respectfully._

NORIO: Your Majesty

XIANG: _ looks studies him briefly, hesitantly_ Please sit down.

NORIO: _sits_ Thank you

XIANG: You have started quite the movement

NORIO: _smiles_ I've barely begun, your majesty

XIANG: An anti-avatar movement

NORIO: _choosing his words carefully_Anti-avatar is such a hostile name

XIANG: What would you call it?

NORIO: The Destiny Restoration Project.

XIANG: Of course. And how do you plan to achieve that?

NORIO: _realizing this is dangerous_ I'm not sure, but rest assured I mean the current Avatar Dahnu no harm.

XIANG: I see

NORIO: If I may ask, what do you think of Destiny Restoration Project?

XIANG: It doesn't matter what I think. You represent a growing concern of my citizens. I was wondering if you would be willing to serve as one of my official advisors on matters concerning the Destiny Restoration Project and the avatar.

NORIO: _swells with pride and bows_ I would be honored, your majesty.

. . .

Scene:

_At the dinner table. Patti places a tray on the table and they all help themselves._

PATTI: Master Zokan said you cheated again.

_Harrow slams a fist on the table_

DAHNU: _indignantly_ I did not! _ He turns to Harrow_ I didn't! He's just mad because I used firebending he didn't teach me.

HARROW: _surprised _You taught yourself?

DAHNU: Yeah.

_Harrow smiles smugly. The "do it yourself" mentality is definitely his style. He is proud._

HARROW: Regardless, you have disrespected your mentor. You should apologize tomorrow.

_Dahnu doesn't respond. He caught the smile on his father's lips. Dahnu is pleased with himself now. Patti gives Dahnu a "you know better" look with a smile before changing the topic._

PATTI: Harrow?

HARROW: Hmm…

PATTI: We need some supplies for tomorrow.

HARROW: I can't go to town and leave the farm during harvest.

PATTI: And I'm very busy here too. Which is why I thought we could send the kids.

_All three perk up excitedly. They rarely get to go to town and never without their parents. _

HARROW: Dahnu has training and Rowin is too young to go by himself.

PATTI: I have already spoken with Master Zokan. He said that as long as Dahnu passes his firebending test in the morning he can have the rest of the day off.

_Dahnu brightens and smiles more_

PATTI: The children will be perfectly safe with the White Lotus centuries looking after them.

_Dahnu drops his shoulders, mortified._

DAHNU: Don't send the centuries with us. I can do it, I promise. I'll wear a disguise, no one will even know I'm there-

HARROW: Dahnu! The avatar will always have enemies, enemies you are not prepared to face. Until you are ready, you WILL accept the protection of the White Lotus.

DAHNU: Yes, sir.

HARROW: _nods curtly_ Good, I'll give you the supply list after supper.

_Three kids are excited again._

. . .

Scene:

_Two benders positioned on opposite sides of Dahnu. Dahnu moves using earthbending to size up opponents without actually earthbending. One attacks, Dahnu dodges, causing the other opponent to deflect the fireblast. Dahnu goes for the feet with fire to break their root. The fight is epic and difficult, but eventually Dahnu takes both down. He celebrates and head over to his siblings when a fireblast just misses his left side. He turns to see Master Zokan in trainging gear walking toward him in stance._

DAHNU: _surprised_ Master Zokan? What are you-

_ZOKAN strikes again. They fight and it is longer and more desperate than the previous fight. Zokan may be older but he has experience on his side. Dahnu is scared at first but turns focused borderline angry. Finally, Dahnu strikes causing Zokan to slide backward in a kneeling position. Then Dahnu is on top of Zokan holding back from a final strike. Zokan smiles and stands_

ZOKAN: Good power and focus. But the mark of a true master is restraint. _bows to Dahnu holding his fist_ Congratulations, Master Dahnu.

_Dahnu smiles largely and without another word runs off with Rowin and Kimi. Master Zokan shakes head and chuckles lightly. Turning away he rubs his back groaning._

. . .

Scene:

_In town, vendors everywhere. People shopping moving about and talking and looking at newspapers. Hear garbled speech about war. "Not again" "Do you think they're serious?" "We have nothing to worry about" "My best friend's cousin's uncle says they're getting ready to strike." Amid all this is Dahnu in a cloak hiding his face. Rowin nearby holding Kimi's hand. Four White Lotus centuries around all of them. People make way for them, lots stop to stare others are too absorbed in their business to notice. Dahnu is dealing with a merchant and just finished. Packages are slung over his shoulder._

DAHNU: All right_ looks at list, conscious of the guards_ We just need one more thing, down this way.

_Two centuries lead, two behind. Dahnu drags his feet causing lots of earth to dust up. They approach an alley on the left. The dust cloud is very thick now, the centuries are coughing. Dahnu takes Rowin's hand, who has got Kimi's and they duck into the alley. They're running down the alley._

KIMI: Dahnu, we're not supposed to-

DAHNU: Shush up! Come on!

KIMI:_ in protest_ Dahnu!

DAHNU: Keep up!

_Dahnu leads them to another market place, but its all luxury goods. Toys, candy, fancy china and furniture etc. Dahnu smiles, Rowin and Kimi are stunned by it all. Dahnu brings the two in front of him and leans down to them presenting coins in each of his hands._

DAHNU: I saved some money so we can get something for ourselves.

KIMI: Really?!

_Rowin smiles too and takes the money starting to bolt. Dahnu grabs him by the collar and roughly brings him back in._

DAHNU: _sternly_ Don't go too far.

ROWIN: _pushing Dahnu's hand off and turns to leave shouting over his shoulder_ I won't!

_Dahnu puts Kimi on his shoulders._

DAHNU: So what do you think, Kimi? What do you want to look at first?

KIMI: OOoooo _she points to the left_ The dolls! Can we look at the dolls first? _clapping_

_They move over to the doll vender. Kimi is looking at all of them, picks one and Dahnu pays for it. The vendor reaches up and gives it to Kimi. Dahnu sets down the packages and brings Kimi down as well._

DAHNU: What are you going to name her?

KIMI: _stroking doll's face_ I don't know.

_People are running down the street in a hurry toward something. One is heard saying, "Fight!" Dahnu watches in suspicion and fear._

DAHNU: Where's Rowin?

KIMI:_ still absorbed by doll_ I don't know.

DAHNU: _watches more people run down the street_ Kimi, stay here, and look after the packages. Starts to leave

KIMI: _scared now_ Dahnu-

DAHNU:_ turns back and points at the ground_ Stay here.

_Dahnu runs with the crowd and pushes his way through it to where the action is. Sure enough two boys about his age are fighting Rowin._

BOY 1: _throws Rowin to the ground_ Farmer Peasant!

_Dahnu jumps in the fight throwing punches. When one of the boys earthbends in defense Dahnu attacks him with earthbending. Dahnu has the nonbender pinned to the ground with earth, the bender he is holding. Dahnu finds some metal and encases his fist in it. He is about to punch when two White Lotus centuries grab Dahnu and pull him back. The other two help the attackers up. Rowin approaches Dahnu._

ROWIN: They said there was no way I could afford candy so they took it.

_The bending assailant is standing the candy still poking out of his pocket._

DAHNU: That candy belongs to my brother.

_The bending boy smirks and throws it in a puddle. Dahnu tries to go after him again but is held and pushed back by the centuries. Dahnu thrashes._

DAHNU: All right! _frees his arms and grabs Rowin by the shoulders_ Let's go, Rowin.

_His hood his off and the centuries fall in line, people recognize him and make way in awe. Dahnu goes to Kimi who hasn't moved but is absolutely terrified._

DAHNU: It's ok, Kimi_ slings packages over shoulder_ Come on.

_They keep walking down the street till Dahnu finds another candy vendor. He lays down the rest of his money._

DAHNU: Candy, please.

_The vendor complies giving a whole fist full to Dahnu, who offers it to Rowin._

ROWIN: _sheepishly_ But that's yours.

DAHNU: We'll split it ok? _takes half candy into his other hand and gives it to Rowin who accepts sullenly_.

ROWIN: Thanks, Dahnu.

DAHNU:_ ruffles Rowin's hair_ Let's go home.

_They walk away, children first, centuries next and the stunned crowd staring after them. Rowin is stuffing his face as usual._

DAHNU: You really like candy, don't you?

_They all laugh._


End file.
